gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You (en español, Dicen Por Ahí/Alguien Como Tú), es un mash-up que fue presentado en el episodio "Mash-Off". Las dos canciones que componen este mash-up son originalmente de Adele. En Glee, es cantado por The Troubletones con solos de Mercedes, Santana 'y 'Brittany, The Troubletones ' canta los coros atras de ellas. Luego de la presentación, Santana golpea a Finn. Ésta es la presentación número 300 en 'Glee. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por The Troubletones en el auditorio en la competencia contra New Directions en el episodio Mash-Off. Al finalizar la canción, Santana abofetea a Finn por decirle que saliera del closet, algo que escuchó la sobrina de Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazar, uno de los contendientes de Sue y Burt para el puesto en el congreso. A raíz de eso, Santana es perjudicada al incluir como lema de campaña contra Sue, que ella apoya a las lesbianas y tiene como lider de porristas a una, mostrando la foto de Santana. Letra Las Troubletones: Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Mercedes con las Troubletones armonizando: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, She made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany con las Troubletones (Las Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana con las Troubletones armonizando: I heard that you settled down, That you found a girl, and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany con las Troubletones (Las Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah, baby) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana con Las Troubletones harmonizing: Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (Con Las Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour-Rumour-Rumour has it (Las Troubletones: Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it!) Brittany con las Troubletones (Las Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Hey. hey!) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Mercedes con Las Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) too Santana con las Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: ''' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Curiosidades *Es la canción número 300 en Glee. *Únicamente Santana, Mercedes y Brittany utilizan el cabello en la cola de caballo a la derecha típica de Adele, mientras el resto de The Troubletones lo usan en un rodete, también a la derecha, debido a que son las voces principales. *Amber Riley subió hace tiempo un video de ella cantando Someone Like You, el cual fue robado y subido a Youtube. *Mercedes cantó la canción en Do y Mi central, al igual que Adele. *Brittany canta las estrofas de la canción, como se muestra en la versión acapella, pero en la edición se añadieron las voces de las demás. *Si se la mira de cerca en el minuto 1:15, a Santana se le ve un tatuaje en la nuca. *Si nos fijamos bien, a lo largo del video se pueden observar bastantes cambios de focos en el suelo del escenario: alargados, uno a cada lado y luego ninguno. *junto a Edge Of Glory son las unicas performances (número 300 y 400) que se presentan en la misma temporada y cantadas por las troubletones. Galería 300PG35886-1522751652106848500.jpg 300PG35790--872119204716311260.jpg 300PG35742--3845459861350737996.jpg 300PG35664-915158306953329916.jpg 300PG35575--2758726065548582836.jpg 291732_238216129565612_133131346740758_605401_1446103605_n.jpg|Mercedes en la presentación. 296858_238217022898856_133131346740758_605407_195563599_n.jpg|Santana en la presentación. 297511_238217166232175_133131346740758_605409_653810384_n.jpg|Pot of Sugar presentando. 317566_238218052898753_133131346740758_605412_900535418_n.jpg|Mercedes y Santana cantando en dueto. 321685_238215326232359_133131346740758_605397_451785566_n.jpg tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo5_r3_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo10_r1_250.gif 305818_10150403272852044_55482772043_8382098_1110954162_n.jpg 301038_235658896487872_134845813235848_545199_117096744_n.jpg|Brittany tumblr_lvtjxqrVy11qepmtoo1_400.jpg santanarumor.jpg tumblr_m4lb2dWt1N1ql3od2o1_500.jpg Pantallazom.png|linktext=M 300.jpg 300 1.jpg 300pg2_8791.jpg Gleepic2.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Rumour Has It / Someone Like You - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300px|Adele - Rumor Has It thumb|right|300px|Adele - Someone Like You Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Off Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Adele